Ballgowns and Elvish princes
by alfakyn-elf
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Thranduil finding out who Legolas has a crush on and inviting her to the Autumn Ball.


**Author's note: While I post these for your pleasure, I wanted to let you all know I published recently on Kindle Direct Publishing! If you could check out my books that would be great. The link is on my page! :)**

* * *

><p>You press the back of your hand to your brow, your fingers wrinkled from cleaning the ball room. Your King Thranduil had a ballroom made when he discovered his love for dancing. There's an autumn ball coming up, and your King wants it to be perfect.<p>

"I need more water. Can you go fetch some?" You tuck a loose strand of hair behind your tapered ear, glancing up at one of your fellow elves as they magicked orange and red leaves onto the trees that held up the walls of the ballroom. They bow their head and disappear, grabbing a bucket as they pass by one.

You muster a small sigh and sit back, allowing yourself a break. You have been cleaning the ballroom since the early hours of the morn.

"I see that I was right when asking you to clean the room. It looks beautiful already." Your eye fly open to see Thranduil walking into the room, followed closely by Legolas.

You immediately stand, bowing your lightly in the presence of your king and prince. Legolas smiles at you, but Thranduil remains his composure, trailing around the room gracefully to look at the leaves that have been sprouted to match the autumn leaves outside.

"You will need to make sure the elves downstairs are preparing the wine. The Autumn Ball is only a couple days away after all. In fact, Legolas-" He pauses, turning his elegant head to see Legolas is still staring at you, and you back at him. "Legolas!" Thranduil snaps his fingers, and Legolas straightens his back and turns his gaze towards his father.

"Yes _Ada?_"

"See to it that the wine and food is being well prepared for. I must speak with our friend alone." Your heart begins to pound as Legolas leaves, and you and Thranduil stand in the ballroom. Alone. You have never once been completely on your own with the king. His status is much higher than yours, and though you got along with him well enough, he hadn't paid you such attention before.

"We will have your other throne built for the Ball within the next day or so, my King." You say, bowing your head in respect.

"I wish to talk to you about my son." His words cause you to look up, and you stare at the King, mild confusion coloring your face.

"My King?"

Thranduil clasps his hands behind his back, beginning his pace of habit he does whenever he's speaking with someone. "I have noticed the way he looks at you. I once had this conversation with the Captain of the Guard, but…" he trails off, the quiet taking over the conversation for moments before he continues. "I have changed. I no longer wish to see my son hurting for laws."

While you and Legolas haven't ever been together romantically, you have spent a lot of time with the Prince. In secret, of course, because it _was no secret _that the King wanted Legolas to marry someone of high status. However, if you are interpreting the words correctly…

"I think you should come to the Ball. I'll have a beautiful dress made for you. See if Legolas asks you to dance." Thranduil turns to wink at you, an action that you have never seen the king commit. "Go on. Go tell Legolas, before I change my mind." He flips his cloak, so that it settles around his body, and you turn away, bolting out the door with a huge grin on your face.

You stop at the door, turning to see Thranduil staring out the window into the sky. "Why are you doing this?" You have heard of the King's cruelty when it came to who his son was with, and you couldn't understand why he suddenly had a change of heart, and with you.

He didn't turn around, but spoke loud enough for you to hear. "Because I have been reminded that my son should come first, and if he is not happy with the woman he is to be with, then he will not be a fit ruler. Now leave me in peace."

You do as you say, exiting the ballroom.

You cannot wait to tell Legolas.


End file.
